


Someone like you

by huvudrollen



Series: Notebook verse [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is in Paris again. He is thinking back on the things that used to be and his life that was in London</p><p>One shot from Sherlocks POV. Takes place after the last chapter of To John. Is kind of an alternative ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone like you

He missed expressing his thoughts  
He had left the notebook in London  
And he didn’t know if he would come back  
Cause what was the point  
Cause John had a woman now  
He had someone  
And there was no need for him anymore  
He walked the streets of Paris  
He hadn’t been there since that happened  
The cigarette he was smoking had almost burnt out  
It was freezing  
He regretted everything  
He hadnt met Molly in days and years  
He missed having someone to talk to  
But mostly he missed John  
John  
With his warm jumpers and warm hugs  
He pulled his coat closer to him  
It was his armor  
It is what kept him safe  
He felt bad for what he said  
The last time they talked face to face  
”Alone is what i have, alone protects me”  
You were right  
I were wrong  
”No friends protect eacother!”  
He didn’t know what he was doing anymore  
Mycroft had said that he could come home  
But was what is that was worth coming back for  
Cause he had let John move on  
He wasn’t good for John  
But still they were so addicted to each other  
In every way  
He missed the feeling of kissing John  
There was no idea to come back  
Cause everyone had accepted that  
He was gone  
Forever  
Goodbye John


End file.
